Another Dimesion
by sonicchica
Summary: Larxene has to choose from what is right, and what is easy. To join back to the Organization, or stay with her new friends? KHTeenTitans Now 9 chapters, please review.But if you hate Raven or Sonic, Don't even bother reading it. I WARNED YOU!
1. Default Chapter

The Rescue

**Disclaimer: sorry I don't own the Teen Titans or anything from Kingdom Hearts 1 and Chain of Memories, not even 2, just the story. **

**I've forgotten how Larxene died since I haven't played the game for a while, so was there a flash of light before she died or did she disappear in front of him? If I get it wrong I'm sorry.**

**Raven: Just tell the story already!**

**Me: Okay Raven. I need to tell then it's a mix of your world to.**

**Raven: You already did.

* * *

**

**I can't believe he beat me. Sora, that kid. His memories were scramble and still he beat me! I can feel myself fading; I know I'm done for…**

**"Huh? Where am I?" I said to myself. I looked around, but could only see total darkness. Suddenly I realize I was being carried. Carry to where? I tried to see who was carrying me, but it was too dark. "Is that you Axel?" was the only thing I manage to say. "Yes Larxene. Now don't speak. You need to save your energy," said Axel, "I need to get you out of here before the others come." What does that mean? Most of the Organization is gone by Sora or Riku. "Stop right there Axel! We have business to take care of!" I know that voice, but it cannot be. Sora got rid of him! "Vexen, I don't have time to fight you! I have to get Larxene out of here!" Axel said. "She stays here with us now, Axel," said Vexen, "You can't take her back to the castle! She's too weak from her battle and they won't accept her anymore!" I can at least TRY!" said Axel. Does he really care about me? Does he…like me? "Leave her here NOW!" said Vexen, ready to attack. "Unless you catch me first!" said Axel. I felt him running away from Vexen, but suddenly stop. "Why did you stop?" I asked him. "I sense Lexaeus somewhere around here," he said. Suddenly out of nowhere, something hit us. "No!" was the last thing I heard from Axel as I fell from him.

* * *

**

**How you like that for a first timer? Okay, it's my first time sending a story here. **

**Sonic: Yo, I thought you were doing a story on me first. **

**Me: Don't worry Sonic the Hedgehog; I'm making a story about you with my friends.**

**Sonic: I can't wait to read it.**

**Me: I can't wait to finish it.

* * *

**

Where am I?

**As before I don't own any of this, but I did tell you it's a crossover with Teen Titans, right? **

**Raven: There she goes again.**

**Me: Raven, I know how you like to read, but I'm telling them a little of something.**

**Sonic: Like my story?**

**Me: Just relax guys. I told you Sonic, your story is still in progress.**

**Sonic: Will, I might as will grab a bite to eat.**

**Me: And I'll start the story.

* * *

**

"**Hey brother, look at this," I heard. I wonder… where am I? Why is this ground so soft? "It looks like a girl," said another voice. "Do you think she was the thing that fell from that black hole in our sky?" said the first voice. Huh? I thought. "I wonder if she's still alive?" said the second voice. "I'll shock her a bit," said the first voice. "But that might harm her more brother," said the second voice. "No, as I said, just enough to see if she reacts, brother," said the first voice. At least I know they're brothers, but what is this talk about the black hole in the sky? "What!" said brother 1, "she absorbs my shock like nothing!" I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize I absorb it, but at least it gives me enough energy to regain my strength. "I think she's waking up," said Brother 1. "Why hello fellows," I said to them while standing up. I finally had the chance to look at them. The first brother was a little smaller than me and he's completely yellow. The other brother was taller than the first brother and he is blue all around. "Thanks for the shock, I needed that," I said. "Are you a Teen Titan?" said the blue guy. "A Teen What!" I said. Is this some kind of group? "I guess she isn't one of them. Anyway, I'm Lightning," said the yellow guy. "And I'm Thunder," said the blue guy. Strange names for some kids. "Will then, I might as will leave this world," I said, "as soon as I know where I'm at." "World?" said Lightning and Thunder. "Do you think of this strange brother?" said Thunder. "I know what will help, a little fight," said Lightning. "That would be nice," I said. At least I know why his name is Lightning, because I just kept absorbing all his lightning attacks. He's helping me more than defeating. "No matter what I throw at her, she'll absorb it," said Lightning. "Let me fight her, brother," said Thunder.

* * *

**

**I hope you like the first two chapters of my story.**

**Sonic: I like it so far. **

**Raven: Me too. **

**Me: I hope my friend likes it too. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Hole in the Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this at all.**

**Okay, sorry about the first page. It was suppose to be two chapters separated not into one page. All will, always learn from your own mistakes. Anyway, if my chapters seem sort to you it's just that I write short chapters, okay?**

**Sonic: Maybe when you finish typing chapters 4 & 5, you can make chapter 6 long.**

**Me: Sonic! Your not suppose to tell them I all ready have those two chapters written out! **

**Larxene: I can't believe you told them yourself.**

**Me: Larxene that was an accident.**

**Sonic & Larxene: Tell the story.**

**Me: You guys are so impatience. By the way it changed from Larxene POV to the Teen Titans POV.

* * *

**

**Earlier before Larxene arrive to this new place, the Teen Titans went on as usual. Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing videogames trying to beat one another, Robin training outside on the obstacle course, Starfire taking care of Silky, and Raven is meditating in her room. But… Raven sense something irregular, something wrong. She senses something coming, something dark. She knew it didn't come from here, but from where? "Huh?" said Robin looking up at the sky. He knew it was going to be cloudy today, but there was something else in the sky the weather man didn't mention. Robin presses the alert button. "Titans, come outside fast!" he said. The alarm distracted Raven from her thoughts and she knew what this was about the minute the alarm went on. "What is wrong with our sky?" said Starfire. "Dude, that looks so weird," said Beast Boy. "Yo Robin, do you know what that is?" said Cyborg, puzzled. "No," said Robin. "I might know what it is," said Raven, "What is it?" asked Robin. "It might be a portal to another dimension," said Raven. "I can sense something coming out. Something of total darkness, and…another person?" "Look! Something is falling out the hole!" said Starfire. She was right, there was something black falling down but they couldn't tell what it is. They watch fall right into the clouds. "Isn't that Thunder and Lightning's cloud?" said Cyborg. "It is theirs all right," said Beastboy. "Here's the plan. Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy, you guys need to go up to the cloud. Me, and Cyborg will check the ground," said Robin. The instant Beastboy heard it; he changed into a hawk and follows the girls. Robin and Cyborg got into their vehicles and headed to the main land to see if the object landed anywhere in the ground. "There's a lot of lightning Raven," said Starfire. One of the lightning almost hit Beastboy. "What's going on?" said Starfire, puzzled. "I think there's a fight," said Raven. As they flew up to the cloud, there was a sudden change. Instead of lightning, they hear more of thunder.

* * *

**

**Me: Finished!**

**Sonic: Man, you type FOREVER!**

**Me: I'm sorry, I just hate typing. That's all.**

**Sonic: You better finished the next chapter fast than.**

**Me: I'm not that fast I you! Anyway, see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

What THE…!

**Disclaimer: I wonder how many times I have to say I don't own the _Teen Titans_ or _Kingdom Hearts_.**

**Sonic: I bet a couple of times would do.**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not. But I like to ask the readers how many times you have to say that when you type your story? **

**Sonic: I think they rather read the story now.**

**Me: Oh fine!

* * *

**

** The first thing he did was slamming his fists on the ground and made a shockwave. I jump up in the air and when I looked up; I saw the black hole in the sky. Is that where I fell out from? I was lost in thought that I didn't realize he gave me another shockwave in the air. I landed hard in the soft, fluffy ground. I guess it wasn't that soft when it comes to fighting; like it knows when to switch. But then again, the castle is even stranger. "Hey look brother; she didn't absorb your shockwave," said Lightning, "I think only you can defeat her off this cloud." Cloud! A cloud! How can this be! Wait a sec; can I still be in the castle? "I'm sorry to do this to you, but I don't know if you're a friend or a foe," said Thunder. He gives out another shockwave that was heading straight for me. I didn't have enough time to dodge it since it came so fast, when this green creature came out of nowhere trying to block the shock, but it was too late. And again I feel myself falling from the sky. All I can remember was seeing two people trying to catch me. One person that looked a little blue and the other person with long red hair.

* * *

**

**Me: I wonder if this is a short chapter or not.**

**Sonic: Me, too.**

**Me: When I wrote it, it was short.**

**Sonic: But you usually add a little more stuff when you type it down.**

**Raven: That is true.**

**Me: Your right guys. I should just keep it like this. On to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl from the Black Hole

**Disclaimer: No really, how many times do I have to say I don't own the characters but the story? **

**Anyway, I'm sorry about the other chapter. Turns out it was really short.**

**Sonic: At least you finished it.**

**Me: Hey! Since you're so fast, why don't you type?**

**Sonic: I'm all about running, not typing.**

**Me: Will let's get back to the story.

* * *

**

**(Teen Titans Point of View)**

**Few minutes earlier...**

** I know it's them, thought Beastboy; I have to get there before it might be too late. "Beastboy, wait up!" said Starfire. "I think he knows its Thunder and Lightning," said Raven. BB flew up just in time to see that it was Thunder and Lightning but it was too late to block the shockwave. He tried to block it because he saw a blonde, blue eye girl. But it still knocked her of the cloud. "Why are you attacking her?" said Beastboy, transforming to his regular self after the shockwave. "Sorry Beastboy, I really didn't want but she wanted to fight," said Thunder. "It's true," said Lightning, "she wanted to fight, but the strange thing is that she kept absorbing all my lightning attacks like nothing." "But she couldn't absorb any of my shockwaves at all," said Thunder. "I do have one question," said BB, "did she come out from that black hole?" "She did!" said Thunder and Lightning at the same time.**

** Back again to that shock, both Raven and Starfire saw the blonde hair girl fall. "We got to caught her," said Starfire. Both chase after her. "Raven, we can't catch her in time," said Starfire. "Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" Raven said. She uses her powers to catch the blonde girl. "Robin, are you below us?" said Starfire. "Yes, I see you guys. Who is that?" said Robin. "It's a girl, but I think she fainted," said Raven. The instant she said that, BB came out of the cloud and went to the others. "Beastboy, next time help us actually catch the person," said Raven. BB got mad, but can't say anything to her right now on hawk form. "Bring her down easy," said Robin. "She's injure, we need to bring her back to the tower," said Cyborg. "Was it the brothers?" said Robin. "Yes," said BB, back to normal. "What did they say about her?" said Robin. "They said she kept absorbing Lightning's attacks, but not Thunder's attacks," said BB, "but what they also say was that she fell out from the hole." Everybody was surprise of what BB said. "Raven, you were right. A person did came out from the hole," said Robin.

* * *

**

**This time it has to be long. Okay, maybe just a little longer than last chapter.**

**Sonic: You _really_****need to work on making longer chapters.**

**Me: Don't worry, the chapter after this next one will be long.**


	5. Chapter 5

Meet the Titans!

**This one is just might be a little longer than last chapter but the next one is going to be long, really long. (A full page long, I think.) **

**Sonic: Then why don't you start typing this one first.**

**Me: Sonic! I promise to write our story. What do you think! Best for last! Anyway, here's the chapter. Sonic, you can be stubborn at times.

* * *

**

**(Titans P.O.V.)**

**"Raven, will she be okay?" said Starfire. Raven just finished healing the girl. They returned from the black hole area, but the hole is still there. "She'll be all right, but it's unusual. I can sense she has powers. But I can also sense that she is..." Raven didn't get to finish what she said because the next moment Starfire said "Raven look! She is waking up!" **

**(Larxene's P.O.V)**

**"Huh? Where am I?" I said to myself. I see two other people looking at me; that red hair girl and that bluish girl. The room has this sliding door and other beds like a hospital room. "Welcome!" said the red hair. "We sort a found you falling," said the bluish girl, (she isn't really blue, she just looks pale,) "we brought you back to Titan Tower." That name sounds familiar; Titans? "I'm Starfire," said the red hair girl. "I'm Raven," said the pale looking girl. "What is your name?" said Starfire. "I'm Larxene," I said, "what world is this?" I just said one of the most stupid questions ever! They don't even know what I'm talking about. "World?" said Raven. "You're in planet earth, my friend!" said Starfire. Earth? What kind of world is this? "Earth?" I said this time, on purpose. "You're from another world?" said Raven. "Like me?" said Starfire, a bit joyful about that? "You have to excuse her. She's from another world, too," said Raven. Does she mean by traveling the way I did? I never even heard of this world. Then this green boy came in from the sliding door. He sorts a looked familiar to me but where? "Dude, she's awake?" he said. "Yes she is. Her named is Larxene!" said Starfire, excited. She really isn't from this world, huh? "Hi, I'm Beastboy," he said, "are you okay?" "I'm fine, why did you ask?" I ask. "Because you were hurt, that's why," Beastboy said, in a I'm sorry way. I think he was that creature. Then two other boys came in; one wearing a red suite and the other looks almost mechanical. "Ahh, she's awake," said the mechanical guy. "What is your name?" said the red suite boy. "I'm Larxene, what are your names?" I asked. "I'm Cyborg," said the mechanical guy. "And I'm Robin," said Robin, "and we are the Teen Titans!" Wait a sec; these must be the people Thunder mention! "I do have a question; where did you come from?" Robin said. Should I tell him? Should I tell them about my world and the Heartless? There isn't anyone here that I know. I guess I have no choice but to tell them, but what if I lied about myself? "Huh?" I said when this alarm came on. "The alarm!" said Robin. They all run off, and I follow them, some how knowing what this alarm was all about.

* * *

**

**This one should be long enough.**

**Sonic: But the other chapter might be too long for you to type.**

**Me: Yes I know, but I need the practice. **

**Sonic: Will I'm off to get chilidogs! What do you want?**

**Me: I'll like a hamburger, and the Teen Titans would like one box of pizza. And Larxene wants Chinese food. **

**Sonic: That's a load. Um… chica (ha ha, you thought I was going to say her real name,) you know you're typing this down?**

**Me: Whoops! Sorry folks. On to the next chapter!**

**Sonic: (Which would be long.)**

**Me: Sonic! Hurry up with the food!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Heartless ATTACKS!

**About Time I made it HERE! Right after everybody ate, back to the story so I can get started. Well, except Sonic of cause. **

**Sonic: Let's just start the story!**

**Me: Wow, in that a hurried to read? **

**Sonic: Actually, the faster you finish, the sooner you can start my…**

**Me: Story! I know! All about speed!

* * *

**

**(Larxene P.O.V.)**

** "Dude, what are those things!" said Beastboy. I was afraid of that and there it was in the monitor screen. "They're black!" said Starfire. "They're like shadows!" said Cyborg. "They're of pure darkness," said Raven "They are Heartless," I said. It just came out automatically. "They're creatures of no hearts." Everyone was looking at me now. "They came from my world." They kept looking at me until Robin said "Heartless, or whatever they are, we still have to stop them from attacking the city; Titans, Go!" These Teen Titans must be heroes of some sort. They are all willing to fight like Sora. They even seemed to be around his age, too. "Yo, Larxene, wanna come?" said Beastboy. "You know this Heartless better than us," said Robin. I have nothing to do and not familiar with this place; besides I like a good fight. "Fine I'm in."**

**(Raven P.O.V)**

** She knows a lot about these dark creatures, Heartless, better than any of us. Since she said it's from her world, she'll know how to defeat them. But one thing bothers me about her. It was when I healed her when I felt it; the feeling of darkness, not evil, but dark. "Titans let's move," said Robin.**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

** Everyone seemed to leave the room except Robin who noticed Raven was still standing there. "Something wrong Raven?" asked Robin. Raven was lost in thought again that she didn't noticed that everyone had left. "Oh, nothing wrong," said Raven. "It's Larxene, isn't it," said Robin. Before Raven could say anything BB came. "Yo guys, hurried up!" said BB. And they left the room. **

** They all went back to town with Larxene sitting in the front with Cyborg in the car. She never seen a car before but in a way it acts like a gummi ship. The other three rode in the back of the car, while Robin took his motorcycle. Larxene was the first one to get out of the car. "No, they're really here!" said Larxene. **

** There's people running and screaming around being chase either by a Shadow Heartless, or a Soldier Heartless. Some of the Element Heartless are also flying around. "Did they all came from your world?" asked Cyborg, as soon as everyone got out of the car. "Dude! Need a little help here!" said Beastboy, about to attack one of the tubby Heartless. Starfire is blasting the Heartless with her rays. Beastboy transformed into a rhino and charge at the tubby Heartless but instead of sending the Heartless flying, it sends Beastboy the other way. Robin is using his gadgets on them and Raven is using her powers to smash them with cars and sending them flying. When Cyborg looked back at Larxene, she disappears. "Raven, did you see where Larxene went?" Cyborg said before he shot one of the Heartless that was about to attack him. "I'll get her!" said BB, but he was surrounded by Heartless he couldn't get through. "I'll find her," said Raven.**

**(Larxene P.O.V.)**

** As soon as Cyborg turned his head away, I thought I saw someone hiding in the alleyway. I went to follow the figured all the way to the end of the alleyway. "Axel, is it you!" I yelled out. Instead of Axel's voice, I heard another familiar voice. But how can it be possible? "No Larxene, its Vexen." NO! Did he follow me somehow? "Larxene, why don't you come back and join us again," he said. All he likes to do is experiments, and by having me back, he might use me as a test subject and I don't even know it. "No Vexen, I'm not going to join you or the Organization again!" I said. "I'm sorry to here that but once a member, always a member. But you leave me no choice. Remember, I have your elemental weakness," he said. "It can work the other way around!" I said.**

**(Reg. P.O.V.)**

** Raven flew around looking for any sign of Larxene when she noticed two defenders Heartless blocking an alleyway. 'Very suspicious,' thought Raven. She flew up to the top of the alleyway when a lot of element heartless came to attack her. "Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" Raven said, defeating them. That's when she saw two people fighting. "Larxene!" said Raven. Larxene was fighting someone dress with the same robes like Larxene.

* * *

**

**Me: Now hopefully this one is long enough to keep you busy.**

**Sonic: Yep, long enough to visit a friend and back.**

**Me: Do I really type that slowly? I might as will talk to Shadow then.**

**Hellsangle119: Shut up before I put you in the FREEZER!**

**Sonic: You is that!**

**Me: My friend from fan fiction. She has a short temper. Anyway, next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Light ICE**

**Disclaimer: I say this again, I don't own any of this STUFF!**

**Oh, if this seems to come a weekend late, I was at a Homecoming dance, PARTY!**

**Sonic & Hellsangel: You're such a party girl!**

**Me: I'm not!**

**Both: Yes you ARE!**

**Me: NO I'm NOT!**

**Both: YES you ARE!**

**Raven: While you guys fight about the homecoming dance, I'll type this story down.**

**Me: Raven, you don't have to do that.**

**Hellsangel: She such a party animal!**

**Sonic: NO! She just likes to dance!**

**Me: On second thought, you may type this one as I try to separate these two. Oh Hellsangel, Margaritas! Sonic, Chilidog!**

**Hellsangel: Margarita where!**

**Sonic: Chilidog where!**

**Raven: This is weird. Here's the story.

* * *

**

**(Larxene's P.O.V.) **

** Darn Vexen! With his weapon; it's so hard to hit him. That huge shield, sword thing! Even if I'm fast, he seems to block it every time! "Larxene!" Huh? Who called me? "Is that one of your new friends?" said Vexen. "You know I don't trust anyone!" I said. "Then I'll get rid of her!" he said. I looked where he attack, and there was Raven in the open. "Raven!" I said, thinking it might be too late to stop the attack. But instead she made this black shield with her hands to protect herself. It wasn't a dream, she actually have powers; her and the other girl. Then that green bird was that green boy… "You think you can block me that easily!" said Vexen. He was about to attack her again when I attack him from behind. "Leave her alone Vexen! It's our fight not hers!" I yelled. "You completely got me off guard. Just the way I plan this" said Vexen. What does he mean…? "Ahh!" **

**(Regular P.O.V.)**

** "No!" Raven said. He wanted Larxene to attack him anyway. Larxene is frozen in this giant ice cube, but it broke apart seconds later when this lightning bolt came down and strike the ice cube. "Larxene are you okay?" said Raven. "I forgot he can do that. Ohh, I'm fine. Where did that bastard go!" Larxene said. Raven was concern about Larxene that she forgot about Vexen. He already made his escape. "I believe you got some explaining to do," Raven said.**

** When they found the others, the Heartless seemed to have retreated. "You found her," said Cyborg. "Dude, these Heartless seem to just keep coming," said Beastboy, "we were lucky enough to destroy one, but all of them! Seriously, how can I hit one of them when they keep sinking in the floor?" "I believe we got more of the butt kicking on us then we did on them," said Starfire, sounding sad. "Um… guys I have something to say about my world," said Larxene, unsure of herself if she could explain this. "In my world, the Heartless is dark creatures that want to capture other hearts to suck the joy out. They can come in countless numbers, and may seem to retreat at a time, but they always come back. A group of an unknown organization was supposed to help protect people from the Heartless, but because of the darkness power within their hearts were strong, they abused it and started to control more of the darkness." She just realized that secretly, she's telling about a bit of herself, and the organization. "So who was that guy you fought earlier?" said Raven.**

**(Larxene P.O.V.)**

** Everyone were liked what guy? But I told them anyway. "That was Vexen, one of the organization members," The instant Raven heard that she said "you're one of the Organization members, are you?" She could tell by the robes me and the other members wear. "Yes, I'm one of the members," I said sadly. I never had felt this sad since… since Axel. "But I never want to go back to them ever since what happen to me!" "Well Titans, I see you met one of the traitors." All of us heard the voice, but I didn't recognize it at all. I looked at the direction everyone looked and there was a guy on the top of the building, wearing a mask showing only his left eye…

* * *

**

**Raven: That's IT! You three been fighting about homecoming since this chapter! Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!**

**All three of us: AHH!**

**Raven: I hope you all will not act like this on all chapters! **

**Me: Raven, just separate the two.**

**Raven: Find by me!**

**Me: Put hellsangel in hat soapy water. (She hates soapy water. She told me herself.) And put sonic in that tank of water. Hey! Who put sharks in here! Wrong ORDER! That goes to Robotnik! Oh, here it is.**

**Both: Don't leave us HERE!**

**Me: Let's go to Hot Topic, Raven. **

**Raven: Okay.**

**Me: If you're wondering about Sonic's story, you'll see what I'll do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Switch and the Deceit**

**It feels like I'm forgetting something? OH NO! SONIC AND HELLSANGEL!**

**hellsangle: This soapy water is stinging my eyes!**

**Sonic: I can't swim that well!**

**Me: Water Drain, Now!**

**Computer: Command Activated, automatic dry-off on.**

**Sonic: We could have done that any time!**

**hellsangel: Since was there a computer!**

**Me: I would have told you guys about it if you all stop fighting.**

**Both: We're sorry.**

**hellsangel: I would have listened if Sonic stop complaining.**

**Sonic: Me! You started it!**

**Raven: I'll type this story one more time, while you handle that.

* * *

**

**(Larxene P.O.V.)**

** "Slade!" said Robin. This guy seemed to like black and orange-bronze. "A traitor?" said Beastboy. Everyone look at me again. "Yes, a traitor. She quit right after a boy defeated her!" said Slade. But how can he known about it. "I see you're a little shock about that," how did he sense that! I had been hiding my actual emotions ever since I came here. "I'll give an introduction just for you. My name is Slade, and thanks for your members, they showed me the power of the Heartless and now," all of a sudden, all these shadow Heartless appear. "I learned how to control them!" Slade take off. "Slade, you're not running away that easily!" said Robin, and he run off chasing Slade. Before we get the chance to follow him, the Heartless block our path. "Aw man, more Heartless to fight!" complain BB. "I'm going to give the butt kicking," said Starfire. But before they got the chance to fight, I sort of finish them off myself with my attacks and thunderbolt. "Dude…" said Beastboy. "You're fast," said Cyborg. Raven didn't seem shock since she saw me fight. But the others were speechless. "What! You had seen a girl fight before!" I finally said. "No, is not that," said Beastboy. "It was your use of lightning," said Starfire. "The only other person we know that can do that is Thunder and Lightning," said Cyborg. "So that's what Lightning meant when his attacks were being absorbed when he fought you," said BB. "In my world we can use elemental attacks, but I mostly use thunder attacks," I said. "Speaking of your world, here comes more Heartless," said Raven.**

**(Robin's P.O.V.)**

** "Slade, Stop!" I said. "You know Robin, if you want to learn more about the Heartless, you have to follow me," he said. Where is Slade leading me? What is he trying to do? How did he learn to control the Heartless so quickly? Suddenly, Slade stop. I realize where he led me. "You see here Robin; this portal is the one where all the Heartless came out, and my research started. They say these Heartless were just a forgotten myth in our world, but not in their world," they? Does he mean about Larxene? "They only began to com into our world because of a girl," he really does mean Larxene, "As long she remains here the Heartless will stay. But as for you," something hit me hard in the back of my head, "I have other plans with you." Last thing I remember was a guy in a robe like Larxene's, but he had short spiky, brown hair.**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

** "Dudes, can this Heartless stand still for two minutes!" complain Beastboy. They just finish fighting the second round of Heartless. "Where is Robin?" Starfire said. The whole group were fighting that they forgot about Robin. "We all have to split up and find him," Cyborg. "You don't have to guys!" Everyone turn around. It was Robin right behind them. "How did it go with Slade?" ask Cyborg. "Slade? Oh Slade, I lost his trail at the alleyway. He led me to a dead end," said Robin. In that instant, Beastboy sense something different about Robin, but can't see to put his finger on it, and for Raven, there is something completely strange about Robin. As for Cyborg, Starfire, and Larxene, they were completely happy that he came back.**

**(Unknown)**

** "So this is the boy you wanted me to copy," said this guy in the robe like Larxene's, only he had long brown hair. "Took you long enough to get here," said the other robe guy with short, spiky dark brown hair. "Sorry, making final preparations with my latest model. Let's just say the reason I was late was I had to fight a certain traitor," said the first robe guy. "Just be glad that as long as she's here, you are here," said the mask guy. "Anyway, the Robin replica is much more advanced than the Riku one," said the first robe man, "And now Robin, go find the Titans, Go!" "What will we do with him?" said the second robe guy. "We have to keep him," said the mask guy.

* * *

**

**Raven: You know what I have to go deal with this fight. No matter what chica do, they will just keep beating themselves up. They are like two male betas fighting to the death. The next two chapters will be done by her friend Mr. E. and if you don't like the new person he adds. DEAL WITH IT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Darth Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I or sonicchica don't own any of this, geez!**

**Knuckles: Uh okay, Sonic is fighting with hellsangel, so I'm taking over!**

**Mr. E: Geez Knuckles! Were taking over just for right now!**

**Knuckles: I think sonicchica is really hot!**

**Mr. E: Knuckles! Ewe, I'm her friend! Don't gross me out! Anyways, Knuckles you sick-o, let's start the story.

* * *

**

**The black ship landed in the distance. The door to the ship open and a hooded figure appeared. Finally the ultimate emerge. He let out a laugh that silvered the stars.**

**"The darkness, gives us strength remember, never forget," said Vexen as he stare blankly into the night sky feeling nostalgic for his world. "Be sure to remind Lexaeus, he's seemed to have forgotten!" exclaimed Slade. "No I haven't, don't forget Slade, it is the Organization whose brought you Heartless servants," said Lexaeus. The three of them were in their hideout staring out the window looking at the Teen Titans Tower. "I say we attack now, I'm tired of waiting," said Lexaeus as we paced to and feeling rather annoyed with Vexen and Slade. "No, be patient, darkness is patience Lexaeus, were made an alliance we attack together!" said Vexen. "Look at all of you arguing like a married couple," said a deep voice from the shadows, and without hesitation Vexen order a Heartless to attack, although the Heartless didn't know who it was attacking.**

**Part 2 Mystery Revealed**

**The Heartless ran into the shadows where the voice has coming from. Vexen, Lexaeus, and Slade watch in horror as the Heartless flew out from the shadow in the pieces. "Fools, ha ha ha! Don't resist the powers of the dark side!" said the voice as he emerged; he wore a black cloak with a hood yet under his hood was a ragged, decrepit toad like skin. It is white and very wrinkle. His eyes were the eyes that could penetrate the heart of a lion, they were red and gleaming. "I'm emperor Palpatine, I'm emperor of the galaxy and soon my empire will reach this galaxy!" Slade and Lexaeus looked as if they had just been hit over the side of the head, but Vexen was looking with great interest and anticipation. "I know of you, is it tree you are a sith lord?" said Vexen quickly. "Yes, and now I have journey to this pitiful planet because there has been a ripple in the face, a powerful bring I need to control!" said the emperor pointing at Slade and Vexen. They shook hands and the agreement was made.**

**Part 3, the "New" Enemy**

**Meanwhile Larxene, Raven, Robin and the rest of the Titans were at the tower. "I hope Larxene is ok, she seems a bit sad, she's always staring out the window," Beastboy said to Raven quietly. "What do you think, you would be sad if you were suddenly in a different world," said Raven quietly back to Beastboy. And there sure enough there was Larxene staring out the window, her long blonde hair mixed with the rays of light projected a soft calm scent. Her eyes look into the sky as if searching for someone or something. "Are you ok Larxene?" said Beastboy as he patted her on the back. "I'm ok, just tired," said Larxene quietly.**

**After Raven and Beastboy left, Larxene began to tear and quietly whispered "Axel." They Teen Titans were still unaware that something wasn't right about their friend. "They're going to make a move, I know," said Raven to the rest of the group as they discuss the Vexen problem. "Oh Raven, you're such a worry wart!" said Robin coldly at Raven. Raven just ignores him, knowing this isn't the real Robin. "Where's Larxene?" Cyborg said to Starfire. "I really don't know. She's been acting really strange, sad almost," said Starfire. As the Teen Titans argue, Robin slips out of the room to Larxene still staring out the window. "He's dead Larxene," whisper Robin into the ear of Larxene. She turned back at him aghast and even more sobs. "What!" scream Larxene. "You're all alone; I would leave if I was you. The other Titans really look at you as a burden," said Robin calmly. He smile and Larxene ran out. She left the tower and fled into the darkness.

* * *

**

**Mr. E: Finish with this chapter!**

**Knuckles: How many chapters are you going to do?**

**Mr. E: Four more chapters.**

**Knuckles: Wow! I'm wonder how's Sonic doing?**

**Meanwhile,**

**Sonicchica: Will you two STOP FIGHTING! **

**Sonic and hellsangel: NO!**

**Me: Man, do you guys like to fight or something?**

**(Both look at me.)**

**Me: I'm going to check up with Mr. E. Raven, make sure this doesn't get out hand. **

**Raven (whispers to me): I don't even know what they're fighting about anymore.**


End file.
